MF1.0 - 22 - Midnight Snacks
A few hours of sleep were all that Stef could manage. The bed was comfortable, a lot more so than her own – not that she even slept in her own that often. Plus, it was a strange experience to sleep in a double bed – there was a lot more room to spread out. The walls were some sort of non-offensive gray with a touch of blue, the sheets were gunmetal – she was pretty sure she’d found the colour scheme. At least it wasn’t black and white – rooms without a touch of colour made her feel as though she were going blind. She missed her laptop. She hoped that Jones was taking care of Frankie. Frankenstein. Prometheus. Sometimes she was sure that the laptop had identity issues. Rolling over didn’t help. Lying sideways on the bed didn’t help. Under the doona. On top of the doona. On top of the pillows. Curled up like a cat. Nothing worked. There was no more sleep to be had. The fridge was indeed stocked, basics like milk, juice water, butter, eggs and the like. There were some ready meals in the freezer – two of which she threw in the microwave – it wasn’t like she could remember the last time she’d eaten. Oh right. Two bags of cookies and a block of chocolate that afternoon. That didn’t count, the adrenalin had burnt it away. Probably. She blearily watched the food spin and cook while the kettle boiled. The room was small, but functional. As she poured water into the cup, she wondered if this was how she was going to live for the rest of her life. After all, she was about to get disappeared, wasn’t she? That’s what happened. First of all, the magic cat came, then gave you a locket, then you ran around in some little outfit that provided no armour whatsoever, announcing your attacks so that the enemy had plenty of time had to avoid them, still made it to school on time, got the guy and a memorable theme song. Yes. Exactly like that. ‘How did I get stuck with a dumb brain like you?’ Oh, you know you love me, I make life worth living. ‘Shut up.’ Coffee now plzkthnx? ‘Fine.’ Get disappeared? Logically, the concept should cause panic – taken away from all that you know and love, forced to work for a government only interested in your brain, for slave labour wages – if any pay at all, then taken out to the desert and buried when you were no longer of use. Coffee kicked in yet? Not yet. Now? Now. Get disappeared? In actuality, seemed pretty cool. That was, if she avoided getting shot. The meals, despite being in the freezer for god knows…gods knew how long, tasted very good – not the usual slop. This in itself was a good sign, if they bothered to provide good food, then they were probably above dumping bodies in the desert. However, dumping them in the river was still a possibility. Everyone knew there was an untold number of bodies in the river. Category:MF1.0